


Bottoms Up and Spirits Low

by Alpha_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is so done, Dean is a Little Shit, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, One Shot, Sam is Also a Little Shit, So..., Spoilers, at a 7/eleven at 1 am, cas babysitting the winchesters, don't worry it's not bad, mentions of season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Writes/pseuds/Alpha_Writes
Summary: Dean succumbs to the stress of the life at 9:37 PM. Sam catches him and decides to join him. This leads to two drunk men waddling around the bunker causing shenanigans. Which, in turn, drives Castiel crazy. Join the Winchesters as they make a 7/Eleven employee's life that much harder and show their true selves to a close friend.





	Bottoms Up and Spirits Low

**_ 9:37 PM _ **

            The smell burned his nose as he walked into Dean’s room. The unmistakable smell of alcohol. His door was opened so Sam helped himself; he almost wished he didn’t. Dean was just sitting on the floor, bottle in hand, with multiple others around him. Sam knew his brother, it took a lot before the beer got to him. From the looks of it, he was pushing it.

            “Uh, Dean? Whatcha doin’ there?” Sam called out to his brother, slowly walking further into the beer soaked room. Dean shifted his gaze to his younger brother with a dead look.

            “Passing the time,” Dean said, his voice rough and smile fake. Sam sighed. He thought to the awful year they’d just had. Mom’s gone, Jack’s gone, and they still have no idea how to get to them. It must be getting to him. Honestly, Sam can’t blame him. Many times Sam has thought to pick up a bottle and not stop. He distracted himself with books. Dean, on the other hand, didn’t have the patience and this was his only outlet other than hunting, and the game has been thin. Still, this wasn’t healthy for anyone.

            “Dean, how about we put down the beer for a bit,” he offered, reaching for the beer in his hand. Dean moves his hand away and pushes the unopened bottles away as well.

            “If you don’t like me doing this, you can just leave, Sammy,” he grumbled, turning away slightly. Seems to be he isn’t quite that drunk yet. He knows what he’s doing. The only way Sam will get his stubborn brother to stop is to physically fight him. That never ends well. So, while Dean was crouched away, he picked up the empty beer bottles to throw them away. He wanted somewhat of a clean slate. When he came back, he sat down next to his brother on the floor.

            “Mind grabbing me a bottle?” Sam asked, reaching out his hand. Dean looked to his outstretched hand, then back to him. He did this a few time before squinting his eyes.

            “Why?” Dean questioned, suspicious.

            “I just… don’t want you to drink alone,” Sam said, giving a genuine smile to his brother. Dean returned the smile, just as genuine, and handed him a beer. Sam popped it open with a knife. They both took a silent toast and drank.

**_ 10:08 PM _ **

            They were both drunk. Stumbling across the hallway, they eventually found the kitchen, where they preceded to eat… well, _everything_. At this time the angel was kept in his room for the night. However, he was disturbed by the clanging in the kitchen. Castiel got up to investigate, slightly on guard. But when he go there he could not believe what he was looking at. They both had their FBI tuxes on backwards, ties tied around their heads. Sam didn’t have pants; although he did have black socks. Dean was ravenously eating the leftover steak they had from a week ago; by now it was probably not good to consume. Sam was eating every single piece of fruit they owned. Castiel cleared his throat. No one responded. He did it louder to the same effect.

            “Hello… Dean?” Castiel asked more than greeted. This got him to look up lazily from his food. He gave a big dopey grin and held up his fork to the angel.

            “Heya, Cas. What brings you to theeeee… food place?” he asked, slurring his words. Castiel looked bewildered at the boys. This was the first time he has seen the brothers intoxicated before. It was very odd, like reality was warped in this kitchen. He had many questions for the boys but only one was able to roll off his tongue.

            “Why are you wearing your suits… backwards?” the angel asked. Dean looked down to his attire surprised as if he though he wasn’t wearing clothes. He looked back to his little brother whom was also wearing clothing. Well… half of it. He then swiveled his head to look that the angel.

            “It’s formal, Cas. Duh,” he explained, finishing his steak. Castiel was more confused than before. He kept on asking more questions not getting very far. Sam, who was now sitting at the table eating raw ribs, was also not helping. Until…

            “Dean, why are you drunk?” The man in question looked down at his empty plate. His head was fuzzy, like a teddy bear. He liked teddy bears. They were nice. No, wait, focus. He was drunk cause he wanted to. But if he said that, Cas would ask him more questions that made his head hurt. He was too tired to lie anyway.

            “We drank cause, we’re sad. I jus wanna be drunk. K?” Dean mumbled out, nursing his bottle. Castiel was saddened by this. Although he knew where it was coming from. But something in the back of his mind twitched. _You aren’t good enough for him to stay sober_. He had remembered that Sam said he was Dean’s win. Now, he didn’t know. However, he wouldn’t let that get in the way of caring for his friends. He promised the boys he would make sure they were cared for. Dean dubbed him with the title of D.D. Castiel didn’t know what that meant, but he accepted the name with pride.

 

**_ 12:14 AM _ **

            No matter what he did, Castiel could not get them to bed or put other clothes on. He did get them to put down the beers and raw/rotten food however. He considered that a success. Now, they were playing _Sorry!_ on the floor of the war room.

            “Sorry card! Ha! Gotcha ya sonofabitch!” Dean taunted to his little brother, lying on the floor. Sam pouted, his lips turned into a large frown; he crossed his arms.

            “No fair, Dean! You’re… you’re switching up the deck!” he argued, jabbing a finger at Dean.

            “ _Sorry_ , Sammy. I’m just that good,” he boasted, moving Sam’s piece back to home. Sam slapped his hand away, moving the piece himself. Castiel was mostly there to referee. When he left them alone to play by themselves it ended in a wrestling match. So now he has to babysit the brothers so they don’t kill each other or themselves.

            “You sorry that you casted away Jack?” Sam mumbled under his breath. _Oh no_.

            “What’d you jus say to me?” Dean snapped, sitting up. _This is not good_.

            “Jack would still be here if you weren’t so mean to ‘em,” Sam clarified, raising his voice. Castiel had to stop this before it got too out of control.

            “Cas wouldn’t be here if I didn’t! And we wouldn’t know if mom was still alive either! So, you’re welcome!” Dean barked. The brothers were getting closer to each other and angrier.

            “How about we finish the game,” Castiel offered to no avail.

            “I’m jus sayin’, if you’d just accepted him, he wouldn’t have ran off and we would’ve had more time to figure this out,” he countered, shifting his attention back to the board.

            “Ya know what?” Dean lunged to tackle Sam, rolling each other across the floor. Castiel tried everything to break them up. Nothing worked. He had two options. A) Let them fight out their differences and get one of them hurt in the process. Or, b) Get involved and get hurt as well. Castiel decided they were big boys. They can handle it. He would only interfere if he thought someone was dying. So, he watched as they rolled all over the floor in their odd clothing choices, duking it out.

            This lasted for about 15 minutes until they got tired and went back to playing the game.

 

**_ 12:58 PM _ **

            “Cas. Caas. _Caaass!_ ”

            “Dean, I am right in front of you,” Castiel reminded Dean with a sigh.

            “Oh, right. Can ya get me a beer?” he asked, sitting crisscross-apple-sauce on the floor. By now they had put the game of _Sorry!_ away and moved to go-fish. The game was filled with dramatic slamming of cards and giggles when one would gain a card from the other.

            “Dean, you’ve had about an entire sleeve of beers. I think that is enough,” he chided, sorting the cards in his hand.

            “No, we’ve only hand like… three,” Sam said, holding up four fingers.

            “We’re out of beers,” the angle lied. This was met with groans and flopping on the floor. They were truly acting like toddlers.

            “Can… can ya go check, or somethin’?” Dean whined. Castiel sighed and quietly got up to go to the kitchen. He could still hear the two asking for card numbers as he walked to the fridge, taking out two cans of beer. He couldn’t just give them the damned things, they were already too drunk to function. So, he opened the cans with a _tissssss_. Then, dumped both of them out in the sink. Castiel heard the creaking of a door but didn’t pay much mind to it. He waited until the clugging stopped and then rinsed out the residue of the alcohol and refilled them with apple juice. Hopefully, the boys should be too drunk to notice the difference.

            However, as Castiel walked back into the war room, the brothers were nowhere to be found. He looked all around the room when his eyes landed on a piece of paper resting on the table. There was writing on it which was very sloppy and rushed. The note read:

CAS

TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE. GOING TO GET BEER.

HUNGRY. FOOD.

GAS STATION.

BYE

            -DEAN & SAM          

                This ought to be good.            

 

**_ 1:11 AM _ **

            The Impala was still in the garage so at least they admitted to being too intoxicated. Deciphering the boys’ letter, the angel drove to the nearest gas station. He hoped he was going to the right one. His question was answered because about a mile from the convenience store, there were the Winchesters walking along the road looking like hitch hikers with no pants or shoes. Castiel drove up next to them.

            “Do you need a ride?” he called out to them. Dean stopped and looked towards him. He stopped his brother and they waved to Castiel.

            “What are you doin’ out here?” Dean said in a cheery voice.

            “Keeping you two out of trouble, now get in.” Castiel started to drive the boys back to the bunker. This, however, was met with protests.

            “Caaaaaas! We neeeed to go to the 7/Elevvvvven!” Dean whined, dragging out every other word. The angel grumbled, being forced to choose between two options again. He could either a) bring the boys back to the bunker and have them whine the entire time there and possibly have them wander out again, or b) bring them to the convenience store and they will be happy. Castiel decided for the latter and turned around on the dusty road, heading towards the seven elevenths.

            “Cas, why are you driving my Baby?” Dean piped up from the back seat.

            “Because if you were driving, we would crash,” Castiel quipped. Dean huffed in response. A long moment of quiet followed, the hushing of leaves making an eerie sense of calm. It may only be that way because the sound being so foreign to the boys. Seldom do they get to just sit and listen. Most of the time it’s just ‘go, go, go.’ Now, it’s quiet in the wee hours of the morning. Castiel hoped that the peace would lull the brothers to sleep. But alas, the angel rarely got what he wanted and watched as the big buff hunters sighed wistfully at the sight out their windows. More silence continued.

            “Do… do ya think dad would be proud of us, Sammy?” Dean said, breaking the calm of the silence. The sudden melancholy of his words turned the fresh air into sand, making every breath slightly suffocating.

                “I mean, we got mom back,” Sam reminded, speaking for the first time since he got in the car. “I don’t think he’d mind that.”

            “Yeah, but, she’s gone again. And I’m afraid she’s trapped in that hell hole,” the older Winchester voiced. Castiel became concerned. He’s has never seen his friend like this other than in life or death situations. And still, this was different. He could practically see the walls tumbling down in front of Dean. Walls that will, no doubt, be built back up as soon as he is sober.

            “Dean, you have to keep faith,” Castiel said, looking in the rear-view to look at him. His face was turned away from him, but it didn’t take a mind reader to read his thoughts. Castiel sighed, and started again.

“The world is against us, always,” he began, turning the wheel to the curve of the road. The boys huffed in response. “And yet, every time you two rise above, saving the world in the end. It is one of the many things I admire about you two. Your strength in the unknown. The stubbornness of keeping onwards, even when things get tough.” Silence. “It’s why I fell. I saw the struggle in humans and I was tired of standing by. To put it simply, you inspire me. And I-”

“Hey, look it’s 7/Eleven,” Sam said suddenly, pointing out of the window. Castiel sighed, stopping his speech short, and turned into the parking lot. Even before he could put the car in park, the two brothers jumped out and rushed into the store. The angel called after them to wait to no avail. He was already _thrilled_.

 

**_ 1:33 AM _ **

            For about 20 minutes the brothers wandered about the store, Castiel keeping them on a short leash at all times. They haven’t picked anything out and the cashier was not having it.

            “Are you going to buy anything, or are you going to just walk around like a couple of drunks?” the disgruntled teenager huffed from behind the register. The angel gave an apologetic look and a quick ‘sorry’. He tried to get the guys to get something but all they really wanted to do was look at all of the candy. Well, that’s what Sam was doing; Dean was more engrossed with the porn magazines. Castiel had to remind the younger brother that every packet of gummy worms he opened they would have to buy it. Sam responded with unintelligible mumbles. He felt much like a mother trying to manage her kids at an amusement park. Except the kids were two drunk men, the amusement park was an unkempt convenience store, and Castiel was not of the feminine gender.

            Coming out of his thoughts, he realized he had lost the older brother. How it was possible to lose a large man in an empty and small building was beyond him. Castile asked the moose if he’d seen him.

            “No know,” Sam gave simply, still sifting through the candy aisle. Giving up with Sam, he instructed him to stay and started to look around the rest of the store. Turning up with nothing he asked to clerk who told him Dean went out back. Rushing out side, he panicked at the thought that Dean had wandered off somewhere and gotten in trouble. It was unlikely in the five minuets he’s been gone, but with the Winchesters, really anything can happen.    

            His search was not long as he found the hunter sitting quietly, bottle in hand, at the back of the store. Castiel sighed as he sat next to the man.

            “Dean, you should return back inside. It is fairly cold out here,” he advised, getting no response. As if on que, a gust of wind picked at their hair. “I will try to find some pie if you come with me,” Castiel tried again. Nothing. It took the angel a moment more to notice his ridged breathing. His shoulders would occasionally shutter as he exhaled. The light from the bug zapper illuminated the glassy wetness in Dean’s eyes, along with the stray beer running down his chin. The bottle in his hands rocked as his hands shook from the cold. Or that was what Castiel thought it was before it hit him like a bus.

            Dean was _crying_. Seldom did the angel ever see the Righteous Man shed tears. Especially like this. At first, he didn’t know what to do. He rarely had to comfort his friend in situations like this. Maybe he should hug him. No, Dean does not enjoy when Castiel invades his personal space. Should he talk to him? Tell him of all of his accomplishments? Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. Lost in thought, he barely registered the man next to him rest his head and body back on him. And they remained like that. For how long Castiel couldn’t tell you. The wind softly whipped in their ears as the hush of trees filled their senses. Finally, they embraced the peace.

            “Thanks,” Dean said, suddenly getting up. Castiel said nothing, following his lead. He understood now. No amount of words could help these boys. The pain and loss they have experienced, is unimaginable. All those brothers need is a friend. Family. And he was always happy to be blood for the Winchesters.

 

**_ 2:35 AM _ **

            Castiel quietly placed the glass of water and pain killers on the youngest Winchester’s nightstand. After he slowly closed his door, he took a deep breath, letting it then tumble out of his mouth. It took a lot of elbow grease to get both of the boys in the car at the same time. But eventually, they all returned home. Granted, they now had at least fifty opened packets of gummy worms and three dirty magazines in the Impala that he would undoubtedly need to clean out himself. That could be done tomorrow though. There was always tomorrow. Always tomorrow to chide the Winchesters for recklessly drinking. Now, he would let them rest. And for the first time in forever, Castiel was actually physically tired. Not in the bad way, just slightly… sleepy. Or maybe it was just peacefulness. Whatever it was he welcomed it as he silently sat in his room, letting his mind drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! I just really wanted to write drunk Sam and Dean messing with Castiel. I got carried away as always. Hope you enjoyed! Till you read again.
> 
>  
> 
> -Alph <3


End file.
